1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery charging, and more specifically to optimizing the charging current and charging voltage applied to a battery pack by compensating for voltage drops within the battery pack, so as to reduce charge time and increase charging efficiency, while keeping battery cell voltages and currents at safe levels to minimize damage to the cells being charged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable battery packs (also referred to herein as batteries) are widely used to power portable devices such as laptop computers, cell phones, cameras, and power tools. A battery pack is a series-connected set of one or more cells (hereinafter referred to as cells). It is desirable for such battery packs to have high capacity (generally measured in ampere-hours), to be lightweight, small, and able to be rapidly recharged.
Various cell chemistries have been developed for rechargeable batteries, including lead-acid, nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal hydride (NiMH), and lithium ion (LiIon). Each chemistry has an optimum charging profile, which often uses multiple charging stages. One common multi-stage profile is the constant-current, constant-voltage (CC-CV) profile, wherein a constant current is first injected into a battery until its terminal voltage rises to a nominal level indicative of a fully-charged state, often referred to as the open circuit voltage (OCV), after which a constant voltage, typically at this value OCV, is applied. In the context of this document, the open circuit voltage OCV shall refer to that optimal charging voltage to be applied to the cells in a battery pack during the CV phase of charging. With this OCV applied by the charger during the CV phase, battery current then decreases to near zero as the battery approaches a fully-charged condition. The constant current during the first phase replenishes much of the battery energy, but if such constant current is continued after the battery voltage rises above its OCV, it will overcharge and destroy the battery, possibly with catastrophic results such as fire or explosion. By switching to a constant voltage for the second phase, the battery current decreases to essentially zero as full charge is approached, self-limiting internal heating and preventing overcharging.
The tolerance of error in charging voltage or current differs with cell chemistry and energy density of the battery. Too high a current during the CC phase, or continuing the CC phase after the cells reach their OCV value, causes overheating and damage to cells. A voltage above OCV during the CV phase typically causes irreversible, damaging chemical changes in the cell. Various protection mechanisms are used in battery chargers and battery packs to preclude such damage. In battery chargers, accurate control of charging current and charging voltage during CC and CV phases respectively is very important. Proper match between the battery to be charged and the charger is also important, and has led to development of smart battery packs which communicate in some manner to the charger the appropriate charge voltage and current given the number of cells in the pack and the capacity of those cells. Protection mechanisms in the battery pack often include a fuse which stops current flow if it exceeds a designated level, charge current monitoring (typically using a low-resistance sense resistor through which charging current flows), and field-effect transistors (FETs) which control the direction of current flow into and out of the pack during charge and discharge respectively.
The fuse, FETs, and sense resistor are typically all in series with each other and with the cells in the battery pack, and so are in the path of the charging current and thus generate a voltage drop proportional to the product of charge current Ichg and combined resistance R (IR drop). The combined internal resistance Rint of the cells in the battery also generates a voltage drop, reducing the actual voltage applied to the cells. For example, during the CV phase and due to combined IR drop of all resistances in series with the cells, a charging voltage applied by the charger to the externally-accessible terminals of the battery pack appears as a lower voltage at the cells, leading to longer charge times and less efficient charging of the cells.
A battery charger with no knowledge of voltage drops internal to the battery pack being charged typically limits its output voltage to the OCV of the cells being charged, to avoid overcharging. Some charger and battery systems, for example a lithium ion (Li-Ion) battery and charger as used with a notebook computer, add a small, fixed compensation voltage during the CV phase to partially compensate for voltage drops in the battery pack. This approach may somewhat improve the charging times and efficiency, but at an added risk of damaging cells due to overcharging. A fixed compensation voltage also cannot account for the changes in battery pack IR drop as charging current changes, or those due to production variation or changes in the batteries.
An apparatus and method for dynamically optimizing the charging current and charging voltage for a battery pack, to reduce charge time without damaging cells or compromising safety, is therefore desirable and is a general object of the present invention.